


Unsung Superheroes

by ElegantSoul



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Hopefully written so it's easy to understand, Nathan does wear a mask and uses bullwhips, Other, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSoul/pseuds/ElegantSoul
Summary: Audrey Parker is Goldstar, Nathan Wuornos is Mister America, Duke Crocker is Tempest, Dwight Hendrickson is Atom Smasher, and Jennifer Mason is Black Orchid.
Join these heroes along with others as they battle extradimensional threats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/gifts).



> For polytropic
> 
> So, how did story come about? Well . . . I noticed polytropic liked DC Comics stories; then I remembered that Adam Copland (Dwight Hendrickson) guest star as Atom Smasher on "The Flash," so I thought: "Well, the groundwork's done, let's recast the rest of the Haven actors as DC Comics characters!" So . . . that's what I did . . . yeah . . . heh-heh
> 
> So, yeah . . . all DC Comics characters belong to the people who created them: Neil Gaiman, Grant Morrison, etc., not me.
> 
> This is my first time writing an OT3 so I hope it's okay.
> 
> I hope I wrote this so if you are not familiar with DC Comics it will be easy to understand. If there is anything's confusing, let me know and I'll try to clear it up.
> 
> Let me know what you think, thank you.
> 
> polytropic, if you are unhappy, let me know what you want, and I'll rewrite it.

Unsung Superheroes

Her name was Michelle Carter.

She was the younger twin sister of Michael Carter, the self-proclaimed great superhero, Booster Gold. Her death, expunged from time. She was now a walking paradox, existing, yet not existing. However, there was no time to worry about one's own fate and existence, when there is an extradimensional threat looming.

The Gentry: beings from outside the Multiverse, bent on twisting all realities to their will. Booster Gold, Michael, her brother, left her to find a way to truly defeat the Gentry. Michael left his sister a suit which gave her the powers of magnetism, flight, to create force fields, and fire beams of magnetism. He also left her a ship which could travel through time, space, and other realities named the Supernova, with an interactive artificial intelligent consciousness named Gloria. She knew Michael left the Supernova and the suit for her so she could fight the Gentry in her own way.

However, before she could even start, a strange blonde man appeared on the bridge of the Supernova.

"Wait, this isn't Liverpool," the man said, looking around in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"John Constantine," he answered.

* * *

 

After a long talk with . . . Constantine, who could use magic, she asked him if he like to join her.

"You'll end up dead," Constantine replied, leaning back into his chair. "Most people I help die."

"You're not helping me, you're helping the Multiverse," she said. "If the Gentry are not stopped, the Multiverse will die."

"Well, since I need reality to live, I'll stay," Constantine said. "So, do you have a plan?"

"We need help," she said.

"Forming a team, are we?" Constantine said. "Count me out; I'm a bad judge of character."

"Would you like to choose which reality would be our first stop?" she asked, getting his attention, as a hologramatic map appeared in front of him.

"Always liked 14," Constantine said, smirking.

* * *

 

On Earth-14, she meets heroes who were willing to listen to her and join her. Jeffrey Graves: Mister America, a former F.B.I. agent with formidable combat skills and who also wields modified bullwhips. Garth: Tempest, a purple-eyed Atlantean, who also has magic abilities. Al Rothstein: Atom Smasher, who could increase his height and strength at will. Black Orchid: Suzy Linden, a human/plant hybrid lifeform whose DNA was based off of the original Black Orchid.

She then wondered if Constantine was right about himself, when scouts from the Gentry appear on Earth-14. Using the suit, she calls herself Goldstar, and she and the other heroes destroy the scouts, but the Gentry now know of their presence.

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" Atom Smasher asked, waking Constantine from his nap when they enter the Supernova.

"It's called Rewriting: it will give us new identities, new histories, new lives. It will look like we never existed so the Gentry can't track us," Goldstar said. "Constantine doesn't need one because he wasn't with us when we encountered the Gentry."

"Don't know what you're talking about, but thanks," Constantine commented.

"So, is this like Witness Protection?" Mister America asked, watching Goldstar work on the Supernova's computers.

"Yes . . . no . . . kind of . . ." Goldstar said as she continued working. "I'll explain later, but you all must be willing to do this."

Everyone is willing. Constantine watched the others touched the hologramatic screen and have their lives erased.

"So . . . am I still Black Orchid?" Black Orchid asked afterwards.

"Yes, but you have a different name now," Goldstar said. "Gloria, please show us our new identities."

"Here you go," Gloria said, and their new identities appear on the screen in front of them.

"Oh, I'm now Jennifer Mason," Black Orchid said.

"Sounds pretty, luv," Constantine commented.

"Wait, if I'm named after the original Black Orchid, was her name Jennifer as well?" Jennifer asked and continued reading. "Oh, her name was Jenny . . ."

"Nathan Wournos?" Mister America questioned. "What kind of name is 'Wournos?'"

"What do I call the big guy?" Constantine asked.

"Dwight Hendrickson," Atom Smasher replied.

"Duke Crocker," Tempest said, trying the name on his tongue. "It sounds so . . . human."

"And you are?" Constantine asked Goldstar.

"Audrey Parker," Goldstar said.

* * *

 

They later travel to Earth-49, where they meet Kimiyo Hoshi, Doctor Light, who has the ability to control light and fly, and Audrey now believes her team is complete.

"Not a very diverse looking group, are we?" Constantine commented. "But at least we have the same goal."

"Does our team need a name?" Jennifer asked.

"Any suggestions?" Audrey asked the others.

"All-Star Squadron," Nathan suggested.

"The Secret Seven?" from Dwight.

"The Drift," Duke said.

"The Outsiders," Kimiyo suggested.

"How about the Super Friends?" Jennifer said.

"I got it: The No-Brand Heroes," Constantine said.

"We'll think of something," Audrey said, smiling.

* * *

 

So they fight the Gentry, preventing them from conquering realities, and soon, a group of individuals becomes a family, and like any family, there are arguments. Most of the arguments are between Constantine and Kimiyo on the existence of magic.

"How would you explain how I was able to cloak the Supernova from the Gentry?" Constantine asked Kimiyo one day.

"An ability not yet fully documented and studied," was Kimiyo's response.

"Okay, then explain this," Constantine said as he took out a key and inserted it the keyhole of the storage closet's door. (Audrey was certain that the storage closet's door did not have a keyhole)

When Constantine opened the door, the room now lead to an old, yet fancy mansion, which the others soon found out and explored this place with Kimiyo, Audrey and Constantine.

"Where are we?" Nathan asked, once they were inside.

"Welcome to the House of Mystery," Constantine proudly said. "Like it? Won it in a poker game between Father Time and Doctor Occult."

"Is it . . . safe?" Dwight asked as they looked around.

"It's mostly . . . safe," Constantine mumbled.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'll get this house in order," Gloria said, as her hologramatic head appeared in the main room. "It seems to like me."

Constantine blinked. "Well, that's new. If you like, move in here. So, Doctor Light, can science explain this?"

"With faster than light technology . . ." Kimiyo began, ignoring that Constantine was trying to bang his head against the wall.

Audrey took Constantine aside. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making a home for us."

"Only did this to shut up Doctor Light," Constantine said and started walking back to the others. "But . . . you're welcome."

"I have heard of this place," Duke said, looking around. "There were others who owned this house before."

"Like who?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, there's Cain, the first murderer, Fig Keele, Elvira, Mistress of the Dark . . ."

"Really? Elvira? You met her?" Nathan asked.

"Not exactly . . ." Constantine said, as he swung his arm around Nathan and led him to another room. "Let me tell you over a drink. Did I mentioned the house comes with it's own bar and bartender? I like you to meet Harry Bailey . . ."

* * *

 

In a few days, everyone has settle in the House of Mystery with their own personal touch. Kimiyo's room has everything an astronomer needs. Constantine's room is filled with books, mystic objects, and alcohol. Jennifer's room is a fusion with a greenhouse, and Duke's room has part of the sea within.

So the team continued to fight the Gentry and other evils while enjoying hobbies and relaxing in the House of Mystery.

* * *

 

Gloria knows she's just an artificial intelligence consciousness, but that doesn't mean she can't make human observations and drawn conclusions.

Examples are how Nathan's ears turn pink when Audrey smiles at him or how Duke asks Audrey to swim with him to relax. Gloria also noticed how Nathan's heartbeat changes when he sees Duke come out of the water and shakes the water from his hair, and how Duke cooked Nathan pancakes after a long battle.

If she were human, she would conclude that the three were interested in each other, however, she's an artificial intelligence consciousness, not a simple matchmaking program.

This all changed the day when Constantine found a naked man in his shower.

* * *

 

The man calms down after seeing Dwight, he tells them that his name is Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, The Flash, and would like some clothes.

In the House of Mystery, Constantine keeps on pouring Barry drinks as the Flash tells his story. Apparently, he was returning from time traveling into the past to prevent his mother's murder, and literally ran into the Supernova.

"I just wanted my family again," Barry said, starting to sound a bit inebriated, and threw back down the Bourbon in the shot glass. Barry swallowed as he looked at it. "Why am I drunk? I can't get drunk."

"What are you . . . oh, right," Constantine said and grinned, getting out the bottle. "See, mate, this was blessed by Dionysus, the Greek God of Alcohol, himself, guarantee to make anyone drunk, no matter how long it takes."

"How much did you have?" Jennifer asked, looking over the glasses.

"52," Barry replied, then laughed before he collapsed.

"Dwight, could you . . . find a room for him to recover?" Audrey asked. Dwight nodded and gently picked up Barry. "Gloria . . ."

"I know what you're going to ask, and I'm already doing the calculations," Gloria said, as her hologram appears. "So, your worst fears are right; what Barry did to his timeline will attract the attention of the Gentry, and only Barry can undo what he did."

"How lovely; what do you call this? A Flashpoint Paradox?" Constantine asked.

"We need to get Barry to restore the timeline," Kimiyo said.

"Which is not going to be easy," Audrey said and sighed.

* * *

 

"You mind? Thanks," Constantine quickly said as he took the butter out of Nathan's hand.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, watching Constantine add half of the butter to some strange concoction he was cooking in a small cauldron. (Yes, it was a real cauldron)

"Audrey wanted Barry sobered up, so I'm working on the best hangover cure," Constantine answered as he stirred the liquid, then ladled it into a glass. "Well, this is the second part. I asked Duke for help on the first half. Actually, I'm going to need your help."

Nathan followed Constantine into Duke's room, where Duke was repeating dunking Barry's head into water. Constantine put his hand in the water.

"What kind of water did you use?" Constantine asked, after he took his hand out.

"Freezing Nova Scotia water," Duke said.

"Great choice; thanks. Hold his head, mate," Constantine instructed Nathan and poured the liquid into Barry's mouth. Barry shot up, coughing and gasping. "If you're awake enough, Miss Goldstar would like a word with you."

* * *

 

Audrey tried to explain to Barry that he must reverse what he did without explaining the Gentry, because she believed it is too much for him to comprehend right now, but Barry is reluctant to do so.

Finally, Duke had enough and pulls Barry to his feet, as he takes out a locket and shows the pictures inside to the Flash.

"Her name is Dolphin, my wife!" Duke said. "He is Cerdian, my son! They were killed when a mythical entity went on a rampage. I _mourned_ them! Would I want them back alive? Yes! But I cannot carry the guilt of sacrificing other lives for my own happiness!"

Barry just stared at Duke as he blinked back tears.

"Dolphin wasn't my first love . . . Tula . . . she was poisoned by a toxic being . . ." Duke finally said.

Duke then left the room.

"Barry, we sacrifice a lot for others, so we do deserve to have our own happiness," Audrey said as Nathan followed Duke. "But there is a difference between happiness and selfishness, and you can be happy without being selfish. I . . . have to go now, but hopefully you'll have an answer when I get back."

* * *

 

"Hey," Nathan said, stopping Duke from entering the water. "That was good; what you said to Barry."

"Thanks," Duke said.

Nathan sat down and Duke joined him.

"Do you want to—" Nathan began.

"No."

"May I see them?" Nathan kindly asked and Duke wordlessly handed him the locket. "They're both beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What Barry said really upset you."

"He doesn't realize he's not the only one who suffered losing family."

"I think he does now," Audrey's voice said.

The men turned around to see Audrey and she sat down behind them.

"I never knew you have—had a family," Audrey said, as Nathan handed the locket back to Duke.

"You didn't need to know," Duke said. "It's my past; my own tragedy."

Audrey studied Duke. "You felt like you were going to burden us if we knew." Duke looked at Audrey. "Don't feel that way, Duke. We're . . . all together on this . . . you can share that pain with all of us."

"I guess that makes us your family now, huh?" Nathan said.

A tiny smile of appreciation appeared on Duke's face.

* * *

 

Barry is convinced by the team to return his timeline to its original state without, Audrey informing him about the Gentry. Audrey thanks Barry by flying the Supernova to S. T. A. R. Labs to drop him off.

"Do you think you'll ever tell him about the Gentry?" Nathan asked Audrey, as they watch Barry run off.

"Maybe next time we come by here," Audrey said, but Nathan sees the concerned expression on her face.

"You're still worried that the Gentry might appear?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Audrey meekly confessed.

"I don't think the others would mind if we stop and look around," Duke said, joining them.

* * *

 

Just as Barry was about to finish telling his friends his adventures meeting reality traveling heroes, the Supernova lands in front of S.T. A. R. Labs. When everyone disembarks, Barry introduced them to his friends, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Cisco is excited and enthusiastic meeting them and happily greets everyone as he shakes their hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you . . . Cisco Ramon . . . John Constantine, Cisco Ramon, Hi—Ahhhaa!" is Cisco's response when he finds himself shaking hands with Dwight. Barry apologizes and explains how awkward it is to meet the counterpart of a man who tried to kill you.

S. T. A. R. Labs alerts them that there is a jailbreak at Iron Heights Prison, and they all rush inside to learn more.

"Brie Larvan orchestrated the breakout?" Caitlin said, after reading the information as Cisco goes over security camera footage from Iron Heights. "Felicity told me that Brie is in a coma."

"Wait, Cisco, pause right there," Audrey said, and Barry's, Cisco's and Caitlin's eyes widen when they see what Audrey saw.

"Brie sure had a makeover," Cisco commented as he winced as he saw the distorted, twisted Bug-Eyed Bandit on screen.

"She's been exposed to the Anti-Death Equation," Audrey said. "The Gentry uses it to transform their victims into creatures incapable of dying. They are using her to scout your reality."

"Um . . . and the Gentry . . . are . . .?" Cisco asked.

Audrey quickly tells them about the Gentry and apologized to Barry for not telling him sooner.

Barry accepted Audrey's apology, and then they get down to business. Besides Brie Larvan, the other escaped prisoners are: Jeremy Tell: Double Down, Alex Walker: the Trickster, and Joseph Monteleone: Tar Pit.

"I think we have enough help to stop them," Barry said, looking at the others heroes.

"We need to reverse the effects of the Anti-Death Equation," Audrey said. "The longer she stays in their power, the faster the Gentry will find Central City."

"Can you reverse it?" Caitlin asked.

Audrey sighs. "Yes, but I can't recreate the process."

"I have a bad idea," Constantine said, making everyone looking at him. "Been researching the Gentry and the Anti-Death Equation in my free time; had the thought of rewording a few exorcism spells could do the trick . . . bad news: I've never tested it before."

"Here's your chance," Audrey said and looked at the image of the Bug-Eyed Bandit on the screen. "Set it up."

* * *

 

The team soon finds out that the escaped inmates have joined forces with villains Barry had fought before: Kyle Nimbus: the Mist, Shawna Baez: Peek-a-Boo, Roy G. Bivolo: Rainbow Raider, and Kimiyo's counterpart from Earth-2 named Linda Park.

The villains are scattered across Central City, so they separate to find them. Goldstar goes after the Trickster, while Doctor Light says she wants to 'talk' to her other self. Black Orchid and Atom Smasher make sure Constantine isn't interrupted, while Mister America, Tempest, and the Flash go after the others.

Right now, the Flash is tracking down Peek-a-Boo, while Mister America and Tempest battle Double Down and Rainbow Raider.

Nathan cracks his bullwhip, exploding Double Down's cards before they could reach him. The smoke of the blast allows Mister America to sneak up to Double Down and render him unconscious. As the smoke clears, Nathan sees Rainbow Raider is face-to-face with Tempest.

*

Roy makes sure Tempest could clearly see his glowing red eyes. In response, Duke frowns, and punches Rainbow Raider.

"What? How?" Rainbow Raider asked, confused. Tempest grabs his shoulders.

"I'm not human," Duke said, and headbutts Roy. "I'm Atlantean."

"You okay?" Nathan asks as Duke drops Rainbow Raider to the ground and Duke nods back. Mister America reports over the comm link and asks how the others are doing.

"I'm busy with the Trickster," Goldstar said.

"I'm still working on that spell," Constantine said.

"I'm having lots of fun battling my evil doppelgänger," Doctor Light sarcastically reports.

Caitlin then informs the two men that she lost sight of the Mist. Before either man could respond, poisonous green mist covers the area, incapacitating them. Nathan and Duke try to escape, but they are too weak, and they look at each other. As Nathan falls to his knees, Duke staggers to him, and lifts him up, using his Atlantean strength. Duke then pushes Nathan outside of the area which the gas is covering.

Nathan is concerned and wonders how he could save Duke; he doesn't have the power to help without risking his own life. Just then, the Flash appears and before Mister America could say anything, the Flash creates a vacuum which forces the Mist back into his human form and is knocked out.

Nathan sees Duke, lying unconscious on the ground, and rushes to his side. He then preforms CPR, but Duke doesn't respond. Nathan then mentally kicks himself; Duke's _Atlantean_ ; he needs water, not air.

"Barry, if you're not busy, could you come here?" Constantine asked through the comm link, and reluctantly Barry leaves Mister America with Tempest.

Nathan looks around and soon spots road construction supplies, including a rain barrel they use on freeways. Nathan draped Duke over his shoulder and carried him over to the rain barrel. Fortunately, the rain barrel was uncovered, so all Nathan had to do was to submerge Duke up to his chest. A few seconds later, Duke began to move, and yanked his head back up.

"Duke," Nathan said, relieved. "Are you okay?"

"If you mean alive, yes," Duke said. "Kind of stale for rainwater." Duke then noticed Nathan's concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Um, hate to interrupt, but you guys have company," Cisco said over the comm link.

Nathan and Duke turned around when they heard heavy footsteps and saw a large creature made of tar.

Nathan thanked Cisco, then took out his bullwhips as magic gather around Duke's hands.

"Ready?" Mister America said.

Tempest nodded and both men charged at Tar Pit.

* * *

 

Barry stopped in front of Constantine and Black Orchid. "What can I do?"

"Take off your glove," Constantine said and Barry complied. "Keep still; thank you."

Before Barry could react, Constantine cut the Flash's palm, letting the blood land on the magic circle Constantine drew on the ground.

"Relax; you know you can heal," Constantine said when he saw Barry's face. "Thought it might help."

"Barry, Brie's heading your way," Caitlin said over the comms. "With a swarm of her bees."

"How big?" Barry asked when Constantine was done.

"About the size of . . . Mercury Labs," Cisco said.

Barry saw Cisco was telling the truth when he saw the massive swarm of mechanical bees heading right towards them, with Brie Larvan leading them.

"Not done yet," Constantine said, still preparing the spell.

"How am I going to stop them?" Barry exclaimed.

"Let them come," Dwight said, stepping forward, and placed his mask over his head.

Dwight then grew and used his now massive size as a shield against Brie's bees.

Even though she couldn't see his expression, Jennifer could see the bees were taking a toll on Dwight's body by the way his face twisted underneath his mask.

Jennifer couldn't sit by and watch Atom Smasher risk his life, so she flew up and faced the bees. The Bug-Eyed Bandit soon spotted Jennifer and ordered her bees to attack Black Orchid.

Jennifer didn't realize it, but her eyes glowed violet and somehow Constantine sensed it. The bees surrounded Jennifer, circling her, then flew off, just as Dwight shrank back to his original size height and collapsed.

As Jennifer landed, her eyes weren't glowing anymore, and the other members of her team returned. Kimiyo and Jennifer took Dwight into S. T. A. R. Labs to be treated and Constantine was ready.

Constantine chanted in an unknown language, as he raised his hand, his palm facing Brie. As he chanted, Brie had an increasingly harder time moving forward. When Constantine was done, Brie was forced backwards onto the ground, and Barry and Goldstar checked on her. They are relieved to see that Constantine's spell worked and Brie had reverted to her original self and returned back into a coma. The Flash then takes Brie back to Iron Heights Prison. Constantine silently cheers after Goldstar tells him what happened, then he collapses onto his knees.

"Are you going to be okay?" Audrey asked, concerned, checking on Constantine.

"Yeah . . . just let me sleep for a week," Constantine said.

Audrey smiles at him. "Thank you. We now have a way to remove the Anti-Death Equation from people."

She then deeply kissed Constantine.

Duke and Nathan looked jealous. After the kiss, Constantine looked pleased.

"If that's what I get for an exorcism, what's my reward for banishing the Gentry?" Constantine asked.

"Whatever you want," Audrey said, smiling.

Constantine tries to stand, but stumbles a little. "Let me sleep on it."

* * *

 

Duke finds Nathan in one of the rooms of S. T. A. R. Labs.

"Hey," Duke said.

"Hey."

"Dwight is going to make a full recovery; he just needs to rest, while Caitlin monitors him and makes sure enough antidote is administered," Duke said.

Nathan smiles. "Great."

"Cisco reports all the escaped prisoners are captured, and all the remaining criminals are locked up, expect for Kimiyo's evil version. They locked her up in their own prison here called the Pipeline, which is a good idea. People would get confused if they find out there are two Linda Parks around," Duke said. "Cisco is now buying dinner for everyone, including extra milkshakes for Dwight; it looks like he has a new fan."

Nathan let out a chuckle.

"Oh, that violet glow from Jennifer? Constantine believes it's from the Green; it's some sort of mythical plant plane of existence."

"Never heard of it."

"I have, but only a little," Duke said. "Anyway, somehow Jennifer connected herself to the Green and somehow convinced the bees there was a field of flowers ready to be pollenated."

"Huh; it worked on mechanical bees?"

"Maybe because they were programed to act like real bees before Brie reprogramed them?" Duke guessed, then he sat down next to Nathan. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You didn't like it when Audrey kissed Constantine," Duke said.

"You felt the same," Nathan replied.

"I—yes, I did," Duke said. "Well, we can continue to be jealous, or . . ."

"Or?"

"We can move on," Duke said, and placed his hand on top of Nathan's. "Nathan, you could have called for backup, but you stayed and revived me."

"I . . . would have done it for anyone."

"Maybe only Audrey."

"Duke . . . I don't know how people do it in Atlantis, but . . . for humans, it's complicated," Nathan said.

Duke sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to push you, but you're not in the F. B. I., Mister America; nobody is going to judge you."

Nathan looked at Duke and ran his fingers through Duke's hair. He then gently kissed Duke, and afterwards, both men smiled.

"That's a surprise," Audrey said, making the men look at her as she entered the room and sat down across from them. "I thought one of you would ask me out first."

Duke and Nathan looked at each other, then back at Audrey.

"You knew?" Nathan asked.

"I had a feeling; wasn't sure, but I did noticed the way you two were looking at me after I kissed Constantine," Audrey said.

Duke smiled embarrassedly, while Nathan's ears turn pink. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'll be kissing John Constantine again anytime soon; ugh! Smoker's breath!"

"So . . . is there someone else that you like?" Nathan asked.

Audrey looked at them and sighed. "I wanted to get to know . . . both of you more, but it looks like I'm too late."

"It doesn't have to be," Duke said. "I have read in other undersea societies, lovers can be more than two people."

"And it works?" Nathan asked.

"I believe so," Duke answered.

"Then . . . let's try," Audrey said, taking Duke's and Nathan's hands. She then notices Nathan's unsure expression and she understands. "I'm sorry, are we moving too fast? I forgot you came from a 'normal' society."

Nathan reflected on Audrey's words. She came from another future and reality, Duke is from Atlantis. Compare to the others, he was the only one who came from a 'normal' life. Trying to start a relationship with a woman and a man (who's not human, Nathan keeps reminding himself) was odd, but then, so is his life right now.

"If this doesn't work out, don't dump me on an uninhabited Earth," Nathan said.

"Let's not think that far into the future," Audrey said. "But, really, what do you want, Nathan?"

"I want to be happy with the both of you," Nathan said, as he gently squeezed Audrey's hand and placed his other arm around Duke.

"So . . . what now?" Duke asked.

"Let's discuss that back on board the Supernova," Audrey said and smiled. "Knowing Cisco, he has camera drones circulating around the building."

The two men laughed, agreeing with Audrey, and they all leave together, holding hands.

* * *

 

Audrey is relieved when Gloria reports that they prevented the Gentry from breaching Barry's reality. Nathan and Duke congratulate Audrey by kissing her on both cheeks simultaneously. Before they leave, Audrey leaves Barry a communication device so if the Gentry does appear again, he can contact her.

With that, they depart from Earth-1.

* * *

 

The team goes back their routine of traveling through time, space, and other dimensions, stopping the Gentry from conquering other worlds. However now, Audrey, Nathan, and Duke spend more time relaxing together; the three now go for outings. Duke takes Audrey and Nathan on a special tour of magnificent coral reefs and sea life. Nathan takes the other two out on an 'all-American picnic,' and Audrey showed the men rare spectacular cosmic displays.

The three find their relationship actually working and none of their other teammates have any problem with it.

However, the strength of their relationship is going to be put to the test.

* * *

 

"That is a jump ship," Audrey sad, seeing what Gloria brought to her attention. "Gloria?"

"Only one lifeform is on board, and he's not doing so well," Gloria said.

Audrey asked Gloria to bring the jump ship onto the Supernova. There the team meets Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson, a young man who got exposed to temporal energy and is now aging rapidly as a result. Jax explains he wants to return to his team on board another time ship named the Waverider. Nathan thought he saw Audrey react when Jax says the name 'Rip Hunter,' but he decides to ask her later; right now they need to save Jax from aging into dust.

"There might be a way to save him," Duke said. "Anyone here heard of the Fountain of Youth?"

Constantine grins. "I like the way you think."

"The Fountain of Youth is real?" Kimiyo asked, as they follow Duke and Constantine into another room.

"Yes and no," Duke said, helping Constantine draw a magic circle onto the floor. "It does exist, but it travels dimensions randomly, appearing in different places, which is why no one can locate it. However, the Fountain of Youth can be summoned and only a few know how."

"Like someone who knows magic from Atlantis?" Nathan asked, smiling, and Duke smiled back.

"The Fountain only allows those who it chooses worthy to drink the water. Only a couple beings have been chosen before," Duke said as he and Constantine finished the magic circle.

"Like who?" Jennifer asked.

"A chimpanzee and a dog," Constantine answered. "Hopefully the Fountain will listen to our request." He then looked at Duke. "Ready?"

Duke nodded and he and Constantine grabbed each other's arms and chanted.

When they were done chanting, they let go, and water made of light poured down from the ceiling and landed inside the circle, looking like a tall pillar of water.

Constantine and Duke speak on Jax's behalf, and ask for some water from the Fountain of Youth. A sound like water flowing through a brook came from the water pillar.

"Okay, it's not that bad," Duke said and looked at the others. "The Fountain is willing to give some water in exchange of something from Jax."

"Say what?" Jax exclaimed.

"The Fountain has never heard a being like you, so it wants something from you, to see if you are truly rare," Constantine explained. "We could try blood . . ."

"No way! I am not bleeding for some fountain!" Jax protested.

Dwight then saw a plastic cup and got an idea.

"What about spit? Will that work? Spit contains DNA, and that's what the Fountain wants," Dwight said, picking up the cup.

Duke and Constantine agree, and Jax is willing to give up some of his spit.

Dwight hands the cup, now with Jax's spit in it, to Constantine, and Constantine places the cup in the middle of the pillar and it vanishes. A second later, a small vial of water floats out of the pillar and stops in front of Jax.

"Congratulations, the Fountain has declared you worthy," Constantine said and the pillar vanishes.

Jax wastes no time drinking the water, and immediately, he is returned to his rightful age.

After Jax thanks the teams, he tells them he's going to go back to the Waverider.

"Actually, do you mind if we give you a lift?" Audrey asked, but Jax gives her a tiny suspicious look.

"We just summoned the Fountain of Youth to save your life, mate; we have no quarrels with you or your friends," Constantine said. "I know your friend, Sara Lance; saved her soul."

Jax is soon fine with them taking him back to the Waverider. As Gloria was helping Jax locate the Waverider, Nathan and Duke take Audrey into another room.

"I saw your reaction when Jefferson mentioned Rip Hunter," Nathan said. "Who is he to you?"

Audrey took in a deep breath and sighed. "I have a unique way to communicate with my brother. In one of his letter, he wrote he started family, but to keep them safe, he has to stay away from them. The code for his son is Rip Hunter."

Nathan's and Duke's eyes widen.

"So, you think . . ." Duke began.

"Audrey, you don't know without testing . . ." Nathan started.

"I know, but somehow . . . I know it's right," Audrey said.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Nathan asked.

"Later, but I will," Audrey said.

"Good; I'm going to run out of excuses explaining to them why you make a strange face every time Rip Hunter's name is mentioned," Duke said.

The lovers share a small laugh, then went back to the others.

* * *

 

On their journey to meet up with the Waverider, Jax explains his team's mission to stop an immortal tyrant named Vandal Savage, while Constantine told his story meeting Sara. From time to time, Audrey took a member of her team to the back to explain her situation with Rip Hunter.

However, the Waverider isn't where Jax said it was. Luckily, Gloria is able to track the Waverider to the Vanishing Point, the place of the Time Masters.

"Keep outside of their sensor range," Audrey said, as the Supernova stopped. "Something doesn't feel right."

Audrey is proven right when Gloria locates have of Jax's team in cell block 4587, a couple still on board the Waverider, and one onboard another time ship about to depart.

"Gloria! Do not let that ship leave!" Audrey said, seeing Jax's worried face.

"I denied them clearance, but whoever's in charge is furious. I think he's this Vandal Savage the kid told us," Gloria said. "He wants answers."

"Patch him through," Audrey said. "Vandal Savage you cannot leave because of . . . of . . . technical glitches . . . if you like, you could stay on the line, and we can inform you of our progress."

"Gloria?" Audrey said, looking at the face of the artificial intelligent consciousness, after she finished talking to Vandal Savage.

"I'll find the most annoying holding music if he contacts us," Gloria said.

"Good; find a way to contact the Waverider without the Time Masters noticing," Audrey said.

"You got it, kiddo."

* * *

 

"Prove it! Shoot me!" Sara challenged Leonard.

Just then, the antique telephone rang, getting their attention. Curious, Sara picks up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sara? What's going on?"

"Jax? Is that you?"

"Yeah; what happened . . . Hey! Wait a minute! I'm talking now!" Sara heard a scuffle in the background.

"Sara Lance, how is your restored soul?" a new, yet familiar voice asked from the other end.

"John Constantine?"

"You have a lot of questions, but I need a favor first. Do you have anything to draw on the floor?"

* * *

 

"This is ridiculous," Leonard said, watching Sara draw a magic circle on the floor.

"We travel through time, and you don't believe in magic?" Sara said, as she finished.

"So I'm going to believe this Constantine guy has drawn the same pretty picture where he is, and these circles are going to transport him, Jax, and his friends, over here?" Leonard said with sarcasm. "The day that happens, I'm eating this ring."

Sara ignores Leonard and tells the Waverider's artificial intelligent consciousness, Gideon, to inform Gloria that's she done. A minute later, there's a flash of light from the magic circle and Jax and other people are standing inside the circle.

"Still pretty as ever," Constantine said to Sara, as he stepped out of the circle and smiled at her.

The Waverider then shook.

"Gideon, what was that?" Sara asked.

"Unknown for the moment," Gideon answered.

"Should we be worried?" Kimiyo asked.

"Later," Audrey said. "We have more important issues now."

Audrey introduces herself to Sara, then Sara looks at Leonard and sees his face is frozen in an expression mixed with shock and disbelief.

"You can eat your ring later," Sara said, then started informing the others what happened.

* * *

 

After a while, a plan is formed. Dwight is transported back to the Supernova because his powers won't be useful indoors, but his piloting skills aboard the Supernova will be. They then separate into different groups for their tasks. Constantine, Captain Cold, and Black Orchid will retrieve Mick Rory. Mister America, Tempest, and White Canary are going to rescue Kendra Saunders. Goldstar, Jax, and Doctor Light are going to free the other members of Jax's team. As they head out, Goldstar hopes her nephew is safe.

* * *

 

Declan was about to start the treatment to brainwash Mick Rory back into their bounty hunter Chronos, when something unexpected happened.

"Enough," a voice ordered, and Declan was shocked to see who it was.

"Time Master Druce," Declan said, as Druce and two guards came in. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for him," Druce said, indicating Mick.

"But the process isn't finished—"

"It does not matter; I have a new plan," Druce said. "Now, release him."

"What—"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No, sir," Declan said.

"Time Master Declan, what is the status of Chronos?" Druce asked over the comms.

Declan and his guards stare at the Druce in front of them.

"Oops," Druce said in a female voice and changed back into Jennifer.

"Bollocks," a guard swore, and Constantine dropped the illusion on himself and Leonard, and a fight began.

"Took you long enough," Mick had to say after the fight was over.

"Bite me," Leonard shot back.

"Sorry," Jennifer apologized.

"Not your fault, luv; your disguise was great. It was just bad timing," Constantine said. He then looked over the contraption Mick into which was strapped. "Just need to figure out how to—"

"Oh, let me," Jennifer said and easily ripped off the mental straps holding Mick. Mick and Rory looked astonished, yet impressed.

"Where did you find here?" Mick asked as he stood up. "For a little thing, she's tough."

"Chat later," Leonard said, and handed Mick his gun, and they left.

* * *

 

Vandal Savage paced impatiently around his time ship, frustrated that he could not leave, and was not getting a straight answer. He then heard fighting outside and got out to see what was going on. He saw his soldiers fighting a woman in white he recognized and a man using bullwhips. When the last of his soldiers were defeated, he stepped forward towards them.

"Are you two responsible for delaying me? How novel. Do you think you can defeat me?" Savage said, getting their attention.

"No," Duke said, walking into Savage's line of sight. "But _I_ can make your life, very, very, uncomfortable for a while."

Duke's eyes then glowed purple and fired purple beams of energy at Savage. Nathan and Sara wrinkled their nose, smelling burnt flesh. When Savage finally collapses, Duke stopped the beams.

"I think you overdid it," Nathan commented.

Duke rolled his eyes. "What did you want? Medium rare?"

Sara couldn't stop her laugh before she entered the time ship and the two men followed her. She then freed Kendra from her bonds.

"Wait, Carter is still here," Kendra said, just as they were about to leave.

Nathan and Duke looked at Sara, and she agrees. Nathan then retrieves the unconscious Carter Hall from the cargo hold, and as soon as Kendra sees Carter is safe, they leave.

* * *

 

Just as Martin and Ray were beginning to reflect over Rip's story of the Oculus, they hear sounds of fighting from the hallway and see a solider being blasted back in their direction.

Two women then enter, and Martin is astonished when he sees who is with them.

"Jefferson?" Martin said, as Doctor Light uses her power to free the men. "How . . .? No, I will wait to hear your amazing tale later."

Jax smiles as Doctor Light works on Martin's cell.

"Are you injured?" Audrey asked Rip as she uses her magnetic powers on his cell.

"No," Rip replied and walked out once he was freed. "Who are you?"

"I'm—" Audrey began. "Just call me Goldstar for now."

The Vanishing Point shakes again, but they ignore it for now. Audrey and her group soon reconvene with the others and fight their way as they head to the hanger bay. Gideon happily greeted Rip as they enter the Waverider. Audrey then hacks her way through the Time Masters' computer systems, and opens the hanger bay's doors so they can escape. Other Time Master are about to give chase, but the rest of the time ships are infected by a computer virus programed by Gideon, Gloria, and Audrey.

"You made them sing 'Love Will Keep Us Together?'" Duke asked, seeing the results of the virus.

"It's my favorite song," Audrey said, smiling, and Nathan smiles back at her.

The Waverider was about to fly off when the Time Masters stopped them with their tractor beam. Everyone frantically tries to come up with a plan to free themselves.

"Wait," Audrey said, silencing the others. She then opens communication with the Supernova. "Dwight, we need you."

Dwight flies the Supernova over to them, and fires upon the tractor beam, disarming it, freeing the Waverider.

Just as Audrey was about to thank Dwight, the Waverider shakes.

"I thought your friend freed us," Leonard said.

"He did," Ray said, looking over the readings.

"Um, guys?" Dwight said. "You might want to see this."

Everyone looks outside to see above the Vanishing Point, there is what seems to be a hole, like someone threw a baseball through a stained-glass window. The cracks grow longer and more of space is broken and falls apart. Before anyone could ask anything, Audrey now understands what caused the shaking earlier, as she gasps when she sees who is on the other side of the broken universe: The Gentry. Lord Broken: a mad tower with eyes for windows, Dame Merciless: the femme fatal ghoul, Hellmanchine: the enormous mindless beast with three eyes, Intellectron: an evil eye with wings who is the mastermind, Demogorgunn: a monster comprised of a zombie horde, and the humanoid with many horns, their leader: the Empty Hand.

Audrey is brought back hearing the members of Rip's team shouting questions seeing the Gentry, and she goes to work.

"Dwight, follow us," Audrey said as she begins working on the Waverider's computers. "Gideon, head to these coordinates."

"But there is nothing—" Gideon began.

"Gideon, listen to Goldstar," Rip said.

"Yes, Captain Hunter," Gideon replied.

The Waverider and the Supernova fly away from the Vanishing Point and the Gentry. Once the ships reached the destination, Audrey asks Rip to steer the Waverider in a certain way. Suddenly, both ships fly through a portal, and they find themselves flying in reddish space.

"Where are we?" Rip asked.

"The Bleed," Audrey answered. "It's the space between multiversal worlds. Neither the Gentry nor the Time Masters can locate us here."

"Just like how the temporal zone hid us," Martin said.

Rip looked at Audrey. "I only asked Gideon to listen to you so we have a chance to talk later. You have a lot to explain."

Audrey nodded, understanding. "I feel more like talking when I'm reunited with all my team."

"Sure; we can all go out and all be together," Leonard sardonically said.

"Actually, we can do that," Ray said, indicating large land masses floating into view.

"What is that?" Kendra asked.

"Remains of a reality the Gentry conquered," Audrey said.

* * *

 

Gloria and Gideon make the atmosphere breathable so both teams can disembark and talk. Carter is free to join them once both Duke and Constantine clear him from brainwashing. As Jax explains his meeting with Audrey's team, Audrey explains the Gentry to Rip and his team. The mood is serious, until Audrey's teammates introduce themselves to the others.

"Wait, you call yourself Mister America, wear a mask, and use bullwhips?" Mick incredulously asked Nathan after he introduces himself. "Are you sure you're not auditioning for the musical version of _50 Shades of Grey_?"

Audrey continues talking as Nathan razzes Mick. Both Rip and Audrey conclude that the Gentry are manipulating the Time Masters to further their invasion plans by having them use the Oculus, a massive temporal computer that has the power to manipulate events in time. To stop the Gentry, both teams decide to join forces to destroy the Oculus.

"Wait, the Gentry knows we are here. They could ambush us when we get to the Oculus Wellspring," Kimiyo said.

"Yeah, been working on that," Constantine said. "I could use a banishment spell I've been working on. Mind you, it's not permanent, but it's going to very difficult and annoying trying to return. Problem is I need somewhere to banish them _to_ , and I know none of you are going to be happy with me if I banish them to a populated reality."

"Not every reality is inhabited," Gloria's spoke up through the comm links. "There's Earth-15; every lifeform there is annihilated. Only thing existing there is the Cosmic Grail, but I don't think any member of the Gentry can touch it."

"Guess I have to finish that spell," Constantine said.

* * *

 

The Supernova and the Waverider fly over to the far side of the Vanishing Point, where the Oculus Wellspring is located. Scans from Gloria and Gideon show that every Time Master and solider at the Vanishing Point have been converted by the Anti-Death Equation.

"Something else is down there besides the Oculus," Gloria informs both teams. "Trouble is, something is jamming my systems."

"I am experiencing similar difficulties as well, Captain Hunter," Gideon said.

"We have to find out what it is, Rip," Audrey said, looking at him through their communication link. "It could be a bomb set to destroy all lifeforms that enter."

"Reconnaissance is the best idea," Sara said.

"How about Ray shrinks himself and tells us what's there?" Leonard suggested.

"What?" Ray questioned.

"Oh, I can help! I can disguise myself as a distorted Time Master! See?" Jennifer said, and transforms herself into one then quickly changes back. "I know, gross, but it's believable."

"Good idea; just be careful," Sara said and Ray quickly agrees to join Jennifer to scout ahead.

Just as Ray and Jennifer were about to start their search, they see another time ship appear and Vandal Savage step out, along with his army. Savage is furious at the Gentry for using him as a pawn in their grand scheme. The Gentry appear, and are not threatened by Vandal Savage, and just use the Anti-Death Equation on him and his army.

"Don't look, Jennifer; remember what you're here to do," Duke kindly said.

"Continue, Dr. Palmer," Rip said.

Jennifer makes sure no on notices them, and Ray slips inside the building. He reports he finds not only the Oculus, but another device as well.

"The Oblivion Machine," Audrey said, after she sees the video feed from Dr. Palmer's A. T. O. M. Exosuit. "They finished it."

"Oblivion Machine?" Carter questions.

"I believe the title explains everything," Leonard said.

"Don't worry; it will get destroyed once we destroy the Oculus," Duke said.

"Black Orchid, Atom, stay where you are," Nathan said and dons his mask. "Let's go."

* * *

 

Both teams battle the army the Gentry created using the Anti-Death Equation, but soon they reach the building where the Oculus and the Oblivion Machine are located. Constantine says he needs to be outside for his spell to work, so White Canary, Firestorm, Captain Cold, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Doctor Light, and Atom Smasher guard him and the building, while the rest work on destroying the Oculus. Ray returns to his regular height and Jennifer changes back as he begins working on the Oculus.

However, Ray soon finds out that there is a failsafe inside the Oculus that prevents the self-destruct. Ray offers to stay to initiate the self-destruct.

"Let me," Audrey said, before Rip volunteers to do it. "My suit can generate force fields, plus it protects me from chronal damage. I have the best chance of surviving."

Ray is reluctant to allow Audrey to sacrifice herself, but then he sighs.

"I'll leave," Ray said. "Only if I can see some specs of your Goldstar suit."

"Why?" Jennifer asked, curious.

"So I can incorporate them into my suit," Ray said with a smile.

Audrey smiles back and agrees. Ray goes over what needs to be done before he leaves with Jennifer to check up on Constantine.

Nathan and Duke are the last to leave, and Audrey knows why.

"I can't extend my force field to cover you as well," Audrey said. "Please, I don't want you to die trying to protect me."

Nathan and Duke reluctantly leave her, but just as they were about to step outside, there is a large crash and they turn around to see a large hand smashing through the roof: an empty hand.

**"YOU HAVE BEEN A NUCISANCE LONG ENOUGH,"** the Empty Hand said and reaches for Audrey. **"I HAVE DECREED YOU SHALL END."**

Nathan and Duke rush to Audrey's side, while the others attack the Empty Hand and the Gentry.

**"YOU CANNOT STOP US,"** the Empty Hand said, ignoring the attacks from Mister America and Tempest, and tries to crush Goldstar's force field. **"WE WILL DETONATE THE OCULUS AND REBUILD WHAT WE WANT, EXCLUDING YOUR EXSISTANE."**

"Why isn't your magic working?" Jennifer asked Constantine.

"It's working; I just need more energy for the spell," Constantine said and Jennifer has an idea.

"You said I can channel energy from the Green," Jennifer said. "I can use that energy to increase the spell's power."

"Wait, my suit is powered by alloy from a white dwarf star," Ray said. "If I adjust—"

"Explain later; just do it!" Constantine exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Audrey has given up destroying the Oculus and now just focuses all of her attention maintaining her force field as the Empty Hand slowly closes its fingers around her and her men.

"Please, go!" Audrey pleads to Nathan and Duke.

"I don't want to lose another woman I love," Duke said,

"I rather die than live without you, Goldstar," Nathan said.

Audrey looks at her men. They then hug, holding each other tightly.

_'If I'm not going to exist anymore, I want to spend my last moments in the arms of the men I love,'_ Audrey thought.

The Empty Hand then jerks back its hand as if it's been burnt.

**"NO! WHAT IS THIS?!"** the Empty Hand exclaimed as the hand that was about to crush Audrey, Nathan, and Duke slowly disintegrates. **"THIS . . . THIS . . . ENERGY! NO! THIS CANNOT EXISTS!"**

As the Empty Hand's body slowly disintegrates, Constantine finishes his spell. A green swirling vortex appears in the sky and sucks up every member of the Gentry, including the Empty Hand, of which all that remains is its face. The Oblivion Machine, the Oculus and the building are all sucked into the green vortex. Once the vortex vanishes, everyone affected by the Anti-Death Equation turns to dust. However, just to be sure, both Hawkman and Hawkgirl deliver the final blow to Vandal Savage.

Afterwards, everyone powers down and collapses, exhausted. A minute later, they recover and gather around the three lovers, who are very relieved that they are alive and just hold each other.

"What was that energy Goldstar created?" Kimiyo asked.

"It wasn't just her; Mister America and Tempest generated the same energy as well," Constantine said, getting everyone's attention. "You see, the Empty Hand wasn't completely wrong. The strongest energy, even in magic, is, well, love. Now double it, and have others feel equally about it, well, I don't think the Gentry were prepared for that."

Audrey, Nathan, and Duke looked at each other, smiled, then somehow managed to kiss each other at once.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet? It's like something out of a movie," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, a horror movie," Mick commented.

Sara chided Mick as the others watch the three lovers.

* * *

 

Jax suggested they should celebrate after their battle, but some are reluctant to do so, until Constantine suggested they'll all end up like the Gentry if they don't; so they agree to relax.

Gideon and Gloria provide the lighting and music. Right now, Jax and Sara, Kendra and Carter are dancing together. Mick and Dwight are having an arm-wrestling contest, while Leonard watches them with a bemused expression. Ray and Jennifer are sitting together, looking at each other shyly.

"So . . ." Ray began with a tiny smile.

"Um . . ." Jennifer got out.

"Yeah?"

"Oh . . ."

"I mean—" Ray said, moving his fingers closer to Jennifer.

"Well . . ." Jennifer said, blushing as she smiles, welcoming the touch of Ray's fingers.

Martin and Kimiyo are observing cosmic phenomenons and excitedly discuss their observations.

Rip is relaxing, watching everyone, while Constantine serves himself a drink. Audrey, Nathan, and Duke settle themselves into blankets and pillows. Constantine soon walks up to them.

"Honestly, this the first time I've ever seen the power of love truly work; maybe that's why no one died," Constantine said, getting the three's attention. "No wonder the Gentry couldn't handle you."

"Constantine, thank you for all you've done," Audrey said. "If there's anything—"

"I'm making a list," Constantine said, causing everyone to smile. "Oh, if you ever want to start a family, let me know, there's a spell I can use."

Audrey smiles and Constantine goes over to offer Rip a drink.

Audrey then snuggles closer between Nathan and Duke. She never thought she could experience happiness like this being a superhero.

 


End file.
